


like blood from a stone

by normankafka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Depression, Drama, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Stream of Consciousness, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normankafka/pseuds/normankafka
Summary: — Я просто устал, наверное, — сказал Кагеяма. У него дрожали руки. Скатерть на столе куда-то убегала; цветочки, смешные стебельки. Жрущие глазное яблоко краски. Задумчивое лицо Хинаты; его руки в карманах брюк; плавные, спокойные; движения его пальцев; он делал чай. — Последние время дела у группы все хуже и хуже. Ойкава, я. По большей части, наверное, я.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 7





	like blood from a stone

По пробуждении открыл глаза; трепет; практически никакого шума (возможно, слышал нелегкое дуновение; возможно, это лишь игры мелочного и уставшего; чрезвычайно давно; ненормально); больная утренняя белизна; жестокое, убийственное, где-то под толщами (сегодня у нас в гостях; смех; искрящиеся, красные; улыбки; бодрые; потные; рукопожатия; хлопки; реальность рассасывалась; Кагеяма, ты в порядке? Его жеманные движения. Его; какого цвета у него глаза? Смазалось; испарилось; он вырвал страницу; новое начало прекрасной жизни; неверно, теперь это конец. Сам все испортил. Гиблый, дурманящий; смех; попытка обернуться и узреть ускользающий момент).

Кагеяма потер глаза левой рукой; правой, по привычке, пытался дотянуться до спины Ойкавы (забрался под резинку спальных штанов; Тобио, решил с утра, хрипло сказал Ойкава; Кагеяма придвинулся ближе; поцеловал его куда-то в шею; в затылок; Ойкава пах сигаретами; гелем для душа; мокрый; поцелуй в обнаженное, костлявое; плечо; нежное, ускользающее; я бы так хотел). Но там никого не оказалось; холодное, бледное, безжизненное; место. Кагеяма повернул голову вправо; волосы щекотали щеку; открытая дверца шкафа напротив; тонкий; мелкий; свет из окна; Хината говорил, они с Атсуму специально сделали комнату для гостей (в итоге, ты первый, кто приехал, забавно, да? То есть; замялся; возможно, хотел сказать, что после; стали жить вместе; вы гребаные педики; имел ли это в виду Хината? Ойкава с его перманентной гомофобией и такими же идиотскими отношениями с Кагеямой; просто не представляешь, насколько; и что? Что я должен тебе сказать? Как я должен вести себя? Ты не должен был рассказывать насчет этого. Красное; текло; стремительно. Ойкава смотрел на него. Расширенные; испуганное; кинулся куда-то; пожалуйста, прости меня. Двигающиеся, бледные; губы; слезящиеся, глаза, подрагивающие ресницы; стремительно несущийся поток слов; вспышками, они проносились и исчезали в небытие; никак не угнаться. Никак не понять. Кагеяма вытер нос рукавом: огромное, черное; оно пожирало его; нет, нет. Не может этого быть. Никак нет).

Кагеяма поднялся; сел на постели; ступни на холодном полу; неприятное; покусывание; поджал пальцы на ногах; длинные, суетящиеся; бежали по паркету; спешили куда-то вдаль; к двери; шрамы на деревянных телах (или они уже мертвы? Если мертвы, то все это бессмысленно). Поежился; за окном страдали машины; редкие стоны; массивные, они выли; несмотря на боль и разочарование, несли свое бремя. Своих безумных хозяев.

Кагеяма встал, прошел к шкафу; был пуст, за исключением одежды Кагеямы; протянул руку к свитеру на вешалке. Угрюмо скукожился; его растянутые; выцветшие; ноги безжизненно парили; мерзлый воздух кусал за пятки.

— Ты можешь оставаться здесь, сколько сам захочешь, — сказал Хината. Атсуму за его спиной устало улыбался.

Ничтожный, жалкий, мерзкий. Тебе нигде нет места.

— Я просто устал, наверное, — сказал Кагеяма. У него дрожали руки. Скатерть на столе куда-то убегала; цветочки, смешные стебельки. Жрущие глазное яблоко краски. Задумчивое лицо Хинаты; его руки в карманах брюк; плавные, спокойные; движения его пальцев; он делал чай. — Последние время дела у группы все хуже и хуже. Ойкава, я. По большей части, наверное, я. — Что ты сделал? Для чего? Ты идиот? Кагеяма, скажи, ты идиот? Ради чего все это было? Ради того, чтобы ты сейчас.

— Это правильно решение, — сказал Хината. Белые полки за его спиной; смеялись; пара чашек в раковине; забавные полотенца на спинке стула напротив. — Тебе просто нужен перерыв, знаешь? И это было хорошей идеей — приехать сюда. К нам.

Репродукция какой-то картины на стене; провел по ней пальцем; желтые обои (как одноименном рассказе, который читал Ойкава по пути домой).

Хотел бы он залезть в этот шкаф; закрыть дверцу; задержать дыхание; досчитать до пятнадцати (долго, неприятно, почему никак не кончится); исчез, растворился; друзья, куда пропал наш прекрасный Кагеяма?

Сократился до одного, мелкого мгновения; продлилось бы около пятнадцати секунд; страдальческие на его белом лице; грубое вокруг его несчастной и хрупкой; белки глаз; ясность; матерчатые, осязаемые; деревянная дверца, ее глубокие морщины; последнее, что он бы увидел перед тем, как навсегда уйти; дрожь, тянулась по рукам; стонущая тишина.

Провел пальцем по обоям; бжик; до самой двери; угнетение; злость; разочарование; несправедливость; вспышки радости, их задушили гнев и печаль; невинные тонкие шеи; так больше не может продолжаться, правда? С каждым днем, все бессмысленнее; красные, слезящиеся; глаза; мутная бессонница; кофе в четыре утра; почему нет текста, Кагеяма? Почему все про твое плачевное состояние (чувства? Не будь жалким, не будь таким, я ненавижу, когда ты такой; и что же это, как это, по какой причине? Он все прекрасно понимал; Ойкава, с его баночкой ксанакса; прозак днем; он понимал и не хотел видеть подобных себе рядом с собой — или это случилось, когда он, в конце концов, все понял? Столько всего вместе; почему теперь). Мне не нужна группа (почему? Что повиляло? Я не могу писать. Смысл ускользает; никак не получалось ухватиться за него пальцами; мелькал где-то вдалеке; петлял между; чрезвычайно далеко; мечта всей его убогой жизни; я ее исполнил, мама теперь мною гордится; порванные струны; я-я-я-я, все я да я; эгоизм; подавление; попытка забыться; он был здесь и одновременно нет, пребывал за гранью сегодняшнего и завтрашнего; быстрая смена кадров; не смог выйти в тот день; Ойкава и его истерика; глупые слезы; его красные; карие; мокрые ресницы; пожалуйста. Мне не нужна больше группа, мне не нужна больше музыка, мне не нужно все это больше. Я не хочу; непонимание; искрящийся гнев; тонкие, черные; провода над серыми, унылыми; улицами; потные лица, видел их со сцены; крикливые, страшные; пустые, блеклые; глаза парней из первого ряда; уродливые бесшовные рты; маленькие, круглые; дырочки, симметрично; расположились по бокам от пастельных губ; картонные, пенопластовые, бесполые; падали на глухой, каменный; пол; все застывало; их безудержные; безумные; аплодисменты; был здесь лишним; непонимание; бесполезность; черное, плотное; над его головой; горящие, счастливые; лампочки; был здесь, на этой сцене; был любимым; слова порхали; красивые, ровные; дырочки в сердцах фанатов; длинные, эмоциональные; речи; привет, сегодня с вами; был не с ними; где-то; далеко).

Кагеяма вздохнул; протянул руку к дверной ручке; открыл; вышел.

— Ваша очередь, ребятки, — сказал мужик в костюме. Кагеяма плохо видел его.

Овальное, мутное; блинчики на воде; детские крики; мокрый песок; набьешь карманы пальто камнями и пойдешь ко дну.  
Хотел попросить очки у Ойкавы; не сделал; не смог открыть рот; сложить слова; выдать предложение.

Почему вы все покидаете меня?

Понимал, что не нужно было соглашаться. Прошлый вечер провел в комнате; пытался встать с постели; фильмы по телевизору; адский комедийный круг; ты мне позвонишь? Если что-то случится, Тобио, если вдруг, то, пожалуйста, звони, ладно? Я, Иваизуми — мы твоя семья. Мы группа ( г р у п п а, семья, друзья, близкие, родные; какие страшные слова). Это все пелена в его разуме; маленькое, черное; мерзкое пятно; что-то не желало отпускать его; существовать, как все (обычные и радостные); Тобио, как у тебя дела? Я смотрела ваш концерт в (ш-ш-ш, она прокашлялась). Скоро планируешь вернуться? (Белый перед; длинные сахарные дорожки; тебе нельзя принимать наркотики; показушная; мне это не нужно; забота; перерождение; проход в другую, более отчетливую; родную; я здесь, я все еще здесь; промежуток между завтраком и ланчем; лопатками к холодной, гладкой; как ты так живешь, господи; пустой холодильник; стеклянные бутылки; их жалобный хор вечером, когда вдребезги; мелкие; крошились; почему не хочешь съехаться?).

— Тобио?

Кагеяма открыл глаза; потер шею; правая рука; телефонная трубка; прижался поближе, к стене; шипение; скрипнула кровать. Босые ноги по полу; медленно, шел; Ойкава в пижамных штанах; между коридором и кухней.

— Ты меня слушаешь? С тобой опять что-то не так? Ты принимаешь таблетки, как сказал тебе врач?

Ойкава; устало махнул ему; Кагеяма; кинул в ответ; прошел на кухню; вода; билась о дно чайника; ты что-нибудь будешь? Его голая спина; гусиная кожа; страдания; вечная; мерзлота в его квартире; нужно закрыть окно, купить обогреватель и пару одеял; нужно купить несколько книжек; снова начать читать; сегодня он сядет за письмо; должно выйти что-то неплохое, верно? Все получалось до это; вероятно, все получится и в этот раз; и в следующие. Промежутки между; стук пальцев о клавиатуру; его записная книжка на столе. Это мне нравится, сказал Ойкава. Ткнул в самую верхнюю строчку, растянул губы в подобие улыбки. Насыщенные; темно-синие; кривые; бегущие; порезанные поперек; несчастные; большие и маленькие; буковки.

Да, сказал он. Здорово.

— Я скучаю по тебе, Тобио. Приезжай хотя бы на пару дней? Ладно? — Споры с отцом; бам-бам-бам; телефонная трубка; я тебя ненавижу, ненавижу; его смущенный взгляд; руки; сцеплены в замок; нам с твоей мамой пришлось.

У нее был плаксивый, усталый голос; вероятно, она смотрела сериал по телевизору; пила ли она чай; запах прожженной; белой; рабочей; формы; ее длинные, широкие штаны; спали на спинке стула. Беззаботность; перманентная уборка; запах чистящего, ядреный, по-домашнему мерзкий; на его пальцах, в его комнате; разводы на стеклах; почему все так происходит? Ее глупые, озлобленные; глаза; зацикленное; поджимание губ. Она вздохнула.

— Пока, Тобио.

Проносились мимо; пухлые автобусы; спящие, пенопластовые; людишки; рыхлая дорога; ее изрезанные чистым, непорочным; руки; тяжкие, автомобильные; вздохи.

— Я не могу, — сказал Кагеяма.

Спрятался; сжался; локтями упремся в колени; ладони пахли мылом; резкий запах; сейчас, здесь, погибнет; невыносимо; стыдно; гадко; противно; обидно; приходило осознание, что это все — его вина; что с ним происходит? Пожалуйста, оставь нас; Тобио, слышишь меня?

Ойкава перед ним; его теплые руки на щеках Кагеямы; большим пальцем пытался убрать; слишком мокрые; господи, нет. Все хорошо, Тобио? Тобио? Его спокойный, уверенный взгляд; и к чему это? Что именно он хотел сказать? Тобио, я понимаю, через что ты проходишь (наконец, теперь это признали? Более никто не будет? На данном этапе все, к счастью, закончится? Это он имел в виду?); блеклое ощущение удушения; его сдавливало; он задыхался; открывал, закрывал глаза; внешнее казалось далеким, неизвестным; примитивным местом; открыл, закрыл глаза, вдох-выдох; Ойкава был здесь — Ойкавы здесь не было.

Было страшно сказать; произнести; я думаю о том, как буду болтаться в; это приносит мне облегчение; все ведет к страданиям и самоненависти; самоуничтожение; белесые, красноватые; жирные и анорексично-худые; обрубки на плечах; сначала не чувствуешь — затем резко, будто гномы-уродцы проткнули своими вилами твое ранимое сердце; кусать губы перед зеркалом; желтое пятно посередине; свет лампы днем; так ты пытаешься забыться — посредством музыки? Будто бы она была твоим смыслом; хочу перестать; это был он — и одновременно нет; Кагеяма-до, Кагеяма-после; Кагеяма-внутри; Кагеяма-снаружи (мерзкая жижа, тащила его обратно); маленькая комната; хлам в углу; белые бумажки; ребристые комки; комик по телевизору; забавно двигал губами в такт скримо; извини меня, прошу. Всегда так делал.

— Это последнее. В принципе. Потом. Потом все закончится. Правда. Несмотря на то, что мы обрели. Все закончится.

Кагяема прошел прямо; крикливая тишина; приоткрыл первую дверь справа; темное, шторы, щекотали нежную кожицу; паркета; сопящий; мирный; голова Хинаты на груди Атсуму; его рыжие волосы; легкое колыхание; невинность; уют; рука Атсуму под его головой; безмятежность; спокойствие; мы с ним встречаемся, его смущенная улыбка; брюзжащий вечер пятницы;  
вероятно, это было их счастливым финалом (заслужили, ведь так?); не мог поспорить с этим утверждением.

— Я впервые чувствую себя действительно счастливым, — сказал Хината.

Книги на полке напротив; любил ли он научную фантастику? Кагеяма не помнил.

Он идет, спросил Иваизуми. Позади него стоял тот мужик в костюме; в правой руке; телефон около уха; его озлобленный, чуть приоткрытый; красные губы; блестящий; лоб; насупившаяся; складка; коричневатые, хилые; волосы. Ойкава поднялся, что-то сказал; они вышли.

— Зачем нам нужно в Мюнхен? — Ойкава пинал дорожную сумку; Иваизуми; его сжатые губы; мелкие капельки; пот тек по его лбу, резко стер его рукавом куртки. — Ты слышишь меня? Зачем?

— Я тебе уже говорил, — Иваизуми захлопнул багажник; обернулся; Кагеяма посмотрел на него; пойдем, сказал Кагеяма Ойкаве. — Я хочу навестить маму, пока мы здесь, ага? Затем спокойно вернемся обратно.

Нервный, озлобленный; Ойкава; с грохотом хлопнул дверцей машины. Иваизуми устало вздохнул; завел. Бледное-зеленые, старые; сизое вне; раз-два-три; поставил бы на паузу и отмотал чуть назад; три-два-один; со свистом пролетали мимо угрюмых и тихих; было около пяти утра; свежий, умиротворяющий; воздух из чуть приоткрытого; окна около Иваизуми. Кагеяма чувствовал себя маленьким и беззащитным; редкие, проносились параллельно; людские руки, стучащие по; спящие дети, на задних, в своих креслах; прощался с Прагой, вскоре будет приветствовать Мюнхен.

Сколько ехать, спросил Ойкава. Достаточно, чтобы ты извел всех нас своим нытьем, ответил Иваизуми. Ойкава застонал. Прижался плечом к плечу Кагеямы; он чувствовал себя неловко; нечто странное, билось внутри; самый первый, самый запоминающейся; искрящиеся глаза напротив; его скользкие руки; покусанные струнами пальцы; кровь на грифе; безумный взгляд Ойкавы. Господи, мы это сделали, сказал Иваизуми по окончании. Остались с Ойкавой наедине; вероятно, это все было его (или их) больное желание; смесь возбуждения и недоступности; я знаю, чего я хочу (это ты сказал в тот раз?). Потянул Ойкаву на себя, обнял за шею; столкнулись носами; длительный (он считал, два, четыре, шесть) зрительный контакт; Ойкава ничего ему не сказал; смазано поцеловал в губы; Ойкава сначала не отвечал, затем перехватил инициативу; его руки на спине Кагеямы; оглушительный стук в дверь; у него чуть не замерло сердце; гулкое, где-то в горле; коротко поцеловал Ойкаву еще раз, двинулся к двери. Столкнулся с Иваизуми; у него в руках была пара бутылок с водой; будешь? Смазанное, с трудом исчисляемое; Ойкава, где-то там; второстепенный персонаж; всегда на заднем плане.

Спустился вниз, по лестнице; пересчитал нелепые картинки в пухлых цветастых рамках; смешливо висели на горчичных стенах; прошел через кухню, в гостиную; диван посередине, смотрел телевизор; Кагеяма заметил стойку с дисками рядом с; провел пальцем по нескольким названиям; красивые, броские; буквы.

Итак, что хочешь посмотреть, спросил Ойкава. Кагеяма устало перевел взгляд с потолка на него; очки уставились в ответ; экран блестел, черные, фиолетовые; полоски издевались над ним; дрыгались в такт музыки для глухих. Ау, Тобио? Щелкнул пальцами, Кагеяма поймал его за запястье правой рукой; сжал. Ойкава долго смотрел на него; безразличие; струйками, боль текла по его лицу. Хорошо, сказал Ойкава. Кагеяма отпустил его руку. Я сам выберу. Он отвернулся. Не знал, что сказать; превращалось в безликое существование, гнет, реальность трещала по швам; грубая сила; вымученные улыбки; бессмысленные фразы; молчание во время обеда; не мог сесть за работу; дотронулся до кружки на кухонном столе — рассыпалась, исчезла, растворилась; несчастная бутафория; иллюзия его больного сознания; ничего не стоящее существование; жизнь; радость бытия; у тебя столько всего есть, верно? У большинства нет даже этого; Тобио? Слушаешь меня? Покусанные костяшки; его бледное лицо в зеркале напротив; эти чертовы разговоры; нет, это не ее вина; почему раздражаешься? Кагеяма повесил трубку.

Его всегда волновал этот вопрос (даже, когда все раскрылось, когда он, жалкий труп, в одеялах и подушках; ноутбук на полу; сказал, что не может; мне более безразлично; я устал; я не хочу; оно меня вымотало; примите и поймите; никто так и не удосужился; глаза следили, не мог сосредоточиться; рябило; мерзкие мушки, пожирали его глазные яблоки; пытался поймать, все было зря; пожалуйста, оставьте меня в покое; круглые, белесые; выпали из; пластмассовые, вызывающе накрашенные; баночки из-под; Ойкава, в скрюченной позе; на нем была старая куртка Кагеямы; купили после первого успешного концерта. Тобио, мне кажется, тебе нужна помощь, сказал Ойкава. Иваизуми вышел из комнаты; с кем-то говорил по телефону; Кагеяма закрыл глаза); его врач сказала, что.

Теперь должно оборваться. Вера и сила, исцеление; тыквенный пирог в воскресенье вечером; он пил какао и смотрел шоу для идиотов по телевизору. Выступления. Смесь возбуждения и вдохновения; сорвать голос на одной из песен; мельком, исподтишка; смотреть на Ойкаву; его красное, пытливое; залитое светом; красивое лицо; его сухие губы; каштановые, мокрые; волосы.

Что, если недостаточно?

Все, что он видел — блеклое, серое; ничто. Как будто его прижали к твердому, каменному; ударили и сказали: «Это конец, парень. Более ничего не будет». Оказались правы. Ее лиловые тонкие губы; шевелились; теребила в руках блокнот; ногти овальной формы; бардового цвета. Книжный шкаф; Кагеяма пытался прочесть названия книг; увидел «Защиту Лужина» Набокова (а ведь товарищ Лужин покончил с собой в конце, а? Как тебе?). С Вами все хорошо? Ее насмешливый взгляд; чуть приподнятые брови; дрожащая; ручка маневрировала в воздухе; она носила очки, как Ойкава; трогательное сравнение. Слова заканчивались; что он мог ей сказать? Что он должен был всем им сказать? Это все казалось мелочью; детским вздором; глупое, несчастное создание; что ты с собой сделал? Главное — для чего? Я думаю, что; и она снова говорила; у нее была брошка, изящная птичка, глазики-бусинки; клювом царапала проступающую, костлявую; грудину; пиджак, темно-синий, пара светлых, загорающих на искусственном и прогнившем солнце; волосков, уютно устроились; пытались поцеловать ее в шею. Возможно, вы слишком устали; перетрудились; вероятно, этим вызвано ваше.

Тебе просто нужно отдохнуть, сказал Ойкава; сидели в его квартире; Ойкава листал газету; поднимал, опускал голову. Думаешь, спросил Кагеяма; вжался в спинку дивана; Ойкава поднялся с кресла; газета скользнула на пол; тихое, смачное; вжух; сел рядом с Кагеямой, положил ладонь ему на щеку. Да, сказал он, я так думаю; увидишь, все наладится; скоро у нас выступление на телевидении; представляешь, как мы. Не слушал; смотрел на Ойкаву; в его расширенные, блестящие; дрожали ресницы; не выдержал, придвинулся чуть ближе; коротко поцеловал Ойкаву в губы. Хорошо, сказал Ойкава; он отстранился; где-то на улице, разбилось. Пятнами; его шея чуть покраснела; Кагеяма неловко провел по ней пальцем; расстегнутая рубашка, белый, невинный воротник; трогательная, спряталась под; бледная ключица. Мне пора, сказал Ойкава; он встал и вышел; шорохи в коридоре; лампочка, квакнула; хлопнула дверь. Ушел.

Пара веснушек на носу; круглые, светлые; они скакали по его правой щеке; синюшные, следы драчливой усталости; забавная тень от ресниц; еле заметно моргал; Ойкава; темно-красная, кофта; чуть задралась; бледный, улыбчивая родинка справа, от пупка; живот; Ойкава улыбнулся; уголки губ, испачкались, кусочки шоколада в; Кагеяма стер пальцем; смотрел на него; кудрявые, на подушке; волосы; провел пальцем по щеке Кагеямы; шея, правая рука; ближе, забрался под рубашку, голая спина. Можно я тебя поцелую, спросил Ойкава; закинул на него ногу; в смущении; вздохнул; прикрыл глаза; мокрые, скользкие; шершавые; губы. Забрался на Ойкаву сверху, стянул рубашку; он поцеловал Кагеяму куда-то в шею; колючее, щекотливое; игривое; движение; ощущение. Помятые, испуганные, жалкие; черновики на полу, рядом с кроватью; заметил мимолетно; Ойкава расстёгивал ему брюки.

— Хочешь чего-нибудь? — спросил Ойкава. Вытирал лицо полотенцем; Кагеяму тошнило; несколько стаканов; хотелось вызвать рвоту и лечь в постель. — Тобио? Тебе плохо? — у него были влажные пальцы; холодная, скользкая; бутылка в левой руке. — Ты какой-то бледный.

— Схожу в туалет, — сказал Кагеяма.

Приглушенный; матовый; бледно-желтый; насыщенный; свет; пробирался сквозь, к туалетной комнате; не дойдя, выбежал парень; его плачущая подружка; кричал; пожалуйста, мой друг. Неясные, стремительные; бурный; гиблый; поток мыслей. Кагеяма приоткрыл дверь, зашел внутрь. Из самого крайнего, текла вода; прошел мимо первых трех; остановился напротив четвертой, с открытой настежь; его кроссовки, красные с белым; едкая, темно; пожирала; липкое; это был парень; голова вбок, не видел его глаз; светлые, спутанные; волосы; длинное, угрюмое, жирное; на его левой руке; слишком много; лезвие; около его правой, поникшей; руки.

Покончил с собой, подумал Кагеяма; давай, давай, давай; а теперь; раз-два-три-четыре; темное; светлое; огни напротив; кричащая; понимающая; толпа фанатов; безжизненное; умиротворенное; лицо неизвестного; кончики волос; в его собственной удушающей; крови; я так хотел быть живым; я хочу почувствовать, что я реален; мне нравится ваша музыка; первый автограф; миленькая девушка перед; ее смущенная, матовая; улыбка. Он покончил с собой после нашего выступления, сказал Кагеяма. Ойкава смотрел на него. Может, это было до, а? С чего ты вообще взял, что это твоя вина? Что это наша вина? Мы не знаем, какова причина его поступка, ответил он. Успокойся, сказал Ойкава. Одна таблетка в сутки, все понятно? Тобио? Слышите меня? Если плохо спите, то. Прострация; апатия; бесконечные, тугие; завитки в его разуме; вечное ожидание чего-то приятного; блеклость дневного света; он опустил шторы.

Звонили; Иваизуми взял трубку; что-то быстро говорил на немецком; кроме, Was? и Ja? Кагеяма так и не смог ничего разобрать; он хотел спросить насчет длительности; но разговор все шел; Ойкава заснул; уткнулся носом в плечо Кагеямы; левая рука, лежала на сидении, недалеко; ровно подстриженные ногти; Кагеяма медленно провел пальцем по его запястью; выступающие, ветвистые; темно-зеленые; вены; взял Ойкаву за руку; пальцы к пальцам.

— Да, я тоже так считаю, — сказал Хината.

Атсуму усмехнулся; резко свернули вправо; он сделал радио потише; Кагеяма открыл глаза; сон не шел; мерзкие, потные; воспоминания никак не давали уйти. Хината что-то рассказывал; неслышно; вероятно, специально для Атсуму; посмеивался. Серое, сменялось зеленым; за окном; пустая дорога; одинокие машины; люди с телефонами в руках; одной ладонью, сжимали руль; проносились мимо; он не успевал запечатлеть момент; Кагеяма прижался лбом к стеклу; правым глазом заметил, как на мгновение Хината сжал левой рукой правую Атсуму; молчаливый жест; скромная, тихая; любовь; закрыл, открыл глаза; исчезло. Длинный путь домой, езда по трассе нон-стоп, унылые вывески отелей. Хината не задавал ему никаких вопросов, и это радовало; зачем ты приехал? Ты; если бы только он знал.

Серая, жуткая; угрюмая, гладкая, без единого изъяна; шпаклеванная кожа; Кагеяма покинул гостиную, прошел через кухню; от резкого, где-то на полке, застонала сонная кружка; глухой звон; в коридоре нашел свои кроссовки; приоткрыл дверь; сухой, кусачий; воздух; шлепнул его по щеке. Кагеяма вышел; остановился около подъездной дорожки; густое, серебристое; небо; все окружающее его; пахло сыростью и усталым субботним утром; ребристая, жесткая на вид; разделала Кагеяму и гаражный зев; он вошел внутрь; машина Хинаты (или Атсуму; или Хинаты и Атсуму); длинная, юркая, плотная; змееобразная, труба; ползла по стене. Зыбкое ощущение внутри; будто все они — жирные, плотоядные, комкообразные, мерзкие по своей отвратительной природе — мысли покидали его; их пышные, желейные тела; объемные бедра; розовые улыбки; красные, пустые; завистливые глаза; мелочное; колючее; где-то в сердце; отступало; его трясло; смех рвался; душил.

Все к этому вело, все всегда к этому вело; вы должны думать о хорошем; он поднял глаза; оторвался от трепетание мелких волосков; на пушистом теле ковра; под его ногами; она смотрела на него; ее спокойный, вдумчивый; взгляд; у всех врачей такой взгляд, думал Кагеяма; у всех врачей такой безразличный, испытывающий. Вы должны изменить свое мышление, свое видение ситуации; скрежет ногтей по несчастному детскому тельцу; бедная, ярко-зеленая; доска; жалкие рыдания в ванной; шмыганье носом; давиться слезами. Что такое, спрашивал Ойкава; был где-то вне; толстая, разделала пространство между ними.

Тобио, с тобой все в порядке? Не поддавалось описанию; все хорошее, все приятное; все плохое и отвратительное; оно оставило его; вместе с ним была лишь дырявая, вечная, сосущая остатки его сил; пустота. Почему? Жалкий, ничтожный, мерзкий, зачем ты такой здесь? Справятся и без него; к чему это все? К чему существование того, что более не приносит удовлетворения? Больше не приносит ощущение сытости; он остался вместе с огромным, ровным кружочком; посередине; все смеялись; теперь он был в дураках; конченый идиот; ему обязательно станет легче; вместе мы свернем горы; жизнь стоит того, чтобы ее прожить; если ты сделаешь это, то попадешь в ад, слышишь? Пытливые, глубокие; глаза матери; чувствовал даже здесь, в нескольких сотнях между ними; Тобио? Ты слушаешь меня? Ты позвонишь, и я не отвечу, обещаю, ты позвонишь, телефон прозвенит трижды, и; и знаешь? Знаешь? Я не отвечу, потому что буду болтаться в; Тобио? Я перезвоню тебе, сказал Кагеяма; повесил трубку.

Никто не ожидал; и его не стало; как там было? Все знали, но не имели понятия, как помочь? Если уже нельзя? Если уже невозможно; маленькие, прекрасные; образы, который воссоздал у себя в воображении; радужные, блестящие; сахарные, воздушные; мечты; выброшенные книги; серебристые, шуршащие; блистеры с капсулами овальной формы; черно-белый фильм про несчастного и перманентно страдающего; он ушел в вечность истории; благодаря тугости бельевой веревки; испуганный взгляд Ойкавы. Мне кажется, Иваизуми знает, сказал он; его мелко подрагивающие; губы; его губы; теперь растянутые в глумливую, уродскую; улыбку. Это все неправильно, понимаешь? Неправильно; его вечное отрицание; неспособность принять (вследствие это отразилось, это впиталось; это стало частью жалкого бытия и окончания); сталкивались коленями; Ойкава и девушка; диван напротив; как мы пишем такие песни? Закатил глаза; она засмеялась; тебе нужно спросить; Кагеяма вышел; длинный, пустой; коридор; их менеджер; криво сидящие очки; ты куда, спросил он; там, впереди; плоская, манящая; жалобно зовущая; дверь; эй, Кагеяма, подожди.

В ожидании их появления остался в зале; выходили третьими; скучное, унылое; стояние в; чуть приглушенный, матовый; свет; танцующие, миниатюрные, крохотные; пылинки в воздухе; толпа замерла на мгновение; затем, рябью, захлопали; четверо, появились на сцене; Кагеяма не запомнил, каково было их угрюмое и шершавое; название песни смешалось в мыльной пене скользких приветствий и подбадривающих криков; парень в кепке начал свой монолог; длинная история об отчаянии и суицидальных мыслях; лирический герой; его слезливые, романтические; стихи о прекрасной, страстной; девушке; ее глаза; соты и жасмин; непонимание; со стороны дорогих и близких; грубые, толкающие в грудь; выбивающие воздух из-под; мысли о собственной ничтожности; абсурдность бытия; одиночество; отрицание; гуськом, длинные полосы; на его руках; с выступающими венами; маленькая, прямоугольная; пачка; с поющими реквием; лезвиями внутри; овальные, круглые; желтые, белесые; яркие, мрачные; таблетки в цветастых пачках; чистая, прозрачная; водка в стеклянной бутылке; химическая реакция; веселый путь в больницу; отчаяние на лице родственников; презрение; в глазницах; усатые, серебристые; белые, искусно выглаженные; халаты врачей; двухнедельный отдых в клинике; нахождение нового смысла; новой надежды; волшебное перерождение; //перестал писать стишки о самоуничтожении; вместо этого пишешь стишки о том, как оставаться живым//; первый вздох, сиплое дыхание; открывать, закрывать глаза; смеяться на день рождения матери; целовать человека, который нравится; надежда умирает последней. Это была; трогательная песня; цепляющая своим мрачным, но одновременно достаточно жизнеутверждающим текстом (ты принимаешь себя, свою боль; ты проходишь через это, несмотря на желание сдаться; ты все еще здесь; ты продолжаешь жить); финальная, раздирающая нежное, сине-красное; сердце; спутанная, жуткая; мелодия; крик его пустой и гниющей; это было; всем; сплошной поток сознания; его мелочные, эгоистичные; брыкающиеся; воспоминания; черно-белый; моментами — цветной; хронометраж; поспешные сборы; несколько звонков Ойкавы; разбросанные, вокруг; безликие; кусочки пазла — его жизни; бесполезные, грязные; огрызки песен в его бумажнике.

Ты говорил, что я могу приехать в любое время, сказал Кагеяма; нечеткое, оно смотрело на него из зеркала в прихожей; пугающее, уродливое создание; худшая версия его самого; когда проснется, станет другим человеком — волшебник в остроконечном, пестром; колпаке сделает ему лоботомию; и все кончится; ты должен, ты обязан; как себя чувствуешь; все будет хорошо; верю в это; что; верю в это; кто; я верю в это; перечеркнутые, жирным; страницы его счастливых воспоминаний; адекватное восприятие реальности; деление мира на черное и белое; отчуждение; перманентные вопросы; люди, которые пытались покончить с собой, теперь рады, что остались в живых; статьи-вперед — статьи-назад; ментальные, похотливые; проблемы насиловали его нормальную и размеренную; жизнь. Я приеду через два дня, хорошо, сказал Кагеяма; ранка на большом пальце; тихонько плакала; мелкие, ярко-красные; слезинки. Я соскучился по тебе, сказал Кагеяма. Безмолвие.

Наверное, это было бы правильно; если в какой-то определенный момент его мама сказала бы нет; если бы его отец решил согласиться на работу в Берлине; если бы олицетворение добра и справедливости, мужчина в тоге, — тот самый, о ком не говоришь, но вспоминаешь в дни безнадеги, — сбил бы его на трассе, несясь на полной; стремительно; никто не сделал; должен был он; кто-то говорил, что слишком болезненно; хотели умереть красиво; хотели; но что, в итоге, остается? Безжизненно, искореженное; страданиями и болью; тело; боролся; пытался; не смог; неудача; всего лишь клякса посреди идеально написанного листа; поплачешь и забудешь; вырвешь и напишешь заново; что есть это? Что будет после?

Ничего. Это был его пояс; чуть покусанный, временем; жилистая, насмешливая; труба уставилась на него; рваные, скованные; движения рук Кагеямы; глупые, неспешные; слезы; пешком; по его щекам; грубая, пытливая; вокруг его шеи; скомканные; впопыхах; вздохи; Кагеяма закрыл глаза. Смотри, сказал Ойкава; улыбался. Иваизуми удалось договориться, у нас будет первое выступление; здесь. Господи, прошептал Кагеяма; пористые, объемные; добродушные облака; больное, синее; небо; наш первый; успех; радость; счастье; осознание; щемящее; где-то внутри; невозможно было удержать. Неужели, это.

И он снова видел людей; их ясные, светлые; лица. Они улыбались ему в ответ. Он вышел из комнаты, закрыл дверь; все они — громоздкие, уродливые, кривые, скачущие — строчки остались внутри; они более не потревожат его. Нежные, родные; объятия справедливой и правильной; жизни.

Я теперь здесь, сказал Кагеяма.  
Я снова, снова чувствую это.  
Я принимаю это.  
Я здесь.  
Я.


End file.
